When a large (e.g. 10,000 horsepower or larger) synchronous or induction motor is started “across the line”, the resultant inrush current taxes the associated switchgear, and, if the motor is brought up to speed directly, the electrical frequency of the motor is out of phase with the electrical frequency of the grid to which it is connected until such time as the motor reaches the appropriate speed. It is desirable to bring the motor up to speed slowly, then to synchronize it with the grid and then to close the breaker with no significant current inrush.